


One to Remember

by MosImagination



Category: Free!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, makoharu - Freeform, reigisa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosImagination/pseuds/MosImagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's nagisa's 21st birthday, rei has a plan and is nervous but knows it will work.<br/>(One shot, short story.)</p><p>~HAPPY BIRTHDAY NAGISA 2015~<br/><3</p>
            </blockquote>





	One to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of a really cute fluff story to celebrate today. What is better than the iwatobi babies all grown up and rei is proposing?! :3 do enjoy!

Rei hummed as he sat at his and nagisa's apartment. Rei looked up at makoto, the older man was looking at the golden ring in the black velvet box. "It's gorgeous rei.." The man leaned into haru after handing the box back to rei. "Thank you makoto Senpai. Since its nagisa-kun's birthday, and we've been together for five years I thought it was time." 

Haru hummed and gave a gentle smile, "rei, he will say yes you know, he will. He does love you." Rei's face flushed and he looked down shyly, "I hope he will. I can't see myself without him." Makoto hugged rei, "he will be home soon. Haru and I will be going." Makoto gripped haru's hand. 

Rei stared at the two golden bands that were held on the men's ring fingers. Rei remembered it, right after high school they got married, having been in love since they understood how to say love. Rei smiled, "see you two soon, goodnight!" Rei waved as they stepped out. 

The man stood, pulling the ice cream cake from the fridge and smiling at the sight. On top were a penguin and a butterfly. Since nagisa called rei, prince butterfly, and rei called nagisa his little penguin. Rei set it on the table, picking the velvet box up and tucking it into his pocket. 

~~

There was a jingle of keys outside the door, and then it was open by a tired looking nagisa. The boys eyes focused down, as he dropped his stuff to the ground. Rei ran to him, scooping him up and kissing at his lips. "Nagisa-kun!" Nagisa have a weak laugh, "rei-chan.." 

Rei smiled, "happy birthday", he softly placed nagisa onto the floor next to the table. Nagisa's eyes widened at the sight of the cake, "a cake?! A cake for me?!" Nagisa strongly kissed rei, the man laughing and pulling him close. "Rei-chan, I love you..." Rei Simply smiled and kissed back, "I love you too, you 21 year old man." Nagisa playfully hit rei, "don't call me old!" 

Rei smiled and held nagisa on his lap, "well nagisa, eat some cake okay?" Nagisa nods and cut a slice, beginning to eat and happily feeding rei. The two hummed and enjoyed their time together, rei soon putting the rest of the cake in the fridge. 

Rei looked towards nagisa, and slowly the taller got on one knee, fumbling to pull out the velvet box. Rei smiled and opened it, "nagisa, I love you so much. And for five years I've known that I've dreamt of being with you for the rest of my life. I was hoping you'd marry me." He smiled widely. He saw the sparkling tears fill nagisa's link eyes, he saw how to boy ran to him, gripping onto him and crying into his shoulder. "Yes rei-chan!! Yes!!" Rei smiled and kissed him gently, pushing the ring onto his finger. 

Nagisa gripped his hands, "come here..." He stood, pulling rei up and leading him to the bedroom where nagisa fell back onto the bed. Rei blushed, "oh nagisa-Chan.." The taller slowly climbed onto the other. He kissed at his lips then from there to his collarbones. Nagisa moaned and held onto rei, "make love to me..." Rei nods carefully, beginning to strip himself and nagisa till they laid exposed. 

Rei sucked on nagisa's hips, leaving dark marks. The bit rolling his hips upwards and releasing sharp moans of excitement. Rei spread nagisa legs apart, stretching his entrance and preparing then both before entering into him. Nagisa cried with pleasure, taking his fingers through Rei's hair, gripping Weakly. 

Rei smiled and thrusts carefully, gripping lightly at nagisa's hips. He hummed and leaned down to connect their lips. He felt nagisa's small smile dancing across his lips. Their bodies moved calmly, their moans and groans connecting with each happy movement. 

~~ 

When makoto and haru came over to check up on them the next day they found the two of them sprawled on the bed, the sheets covering their lower areas. The two of them had sleepy smiles on their faces, and there were dark hickeys covering their bodies. 

"Guessing nagisa said yes." Whispered haru. Makoto smiled, "of course he did. Now, lets hurry an let them be." Makoto laughed and ran off with haru.


End file.
